


A Moment Of Peace

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd come to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x01. Happy New Sherlock Year to you all!

He’d come to save her. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought; if he were like any other man, she would be thanking him after her own fashion now.

They were currently sharing a bed in a shabby motel room some fifteen miles away from Karachi, he’d finally given in to exhaustion and fallen into an uneasy slumber.

She still marvelled at the fact that he seemed completely immune to her charms. Men weren’t really her area, and yet she would gladly make an exception for him; however, the only thing he admired was her brains, and that was a concept that deeply intrigued her.

Curiosity got the better of her at last, and she sneaked an arm around his waist. He smelled of sweat and something that was intrinsically him, the temptation to curl up against him too strong for her to resist; this was going to be their little secret.

“Not hungry,” he murmured in his sleep, his voice as detached as ever.

“I know,” she whispered against his ear. “A cup of tea will do for now.”

She was vaguely aware of the smile that smoothed his features, right before his breathing lulled her to sleep.


End file.
